


And in this moment we can't close the lids on burning eyes

by bennybentacles



Series: whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Earthquakes, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Sorry Not Sorry, also klaus is just not having the time of his life, bc fuck canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: his situation is not a laughing matter but he can't help but to let out a laugh because he's afraid if he doesn't, he would just crumble down
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953556
Kudos: 63
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	And in this moment we can't close the lids on burning eyes

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2020 no.4  
> Running Out Of Time  
> Caged | Buried Alive | **Collapsed Building**

alarms blared throughout the whole establishment as the ground shook and shook and shook. "earthquake!" people from around him screamed and Klaus ran.

it's a stampede. people panicked as the ran and ran and ran towards the stair and Klaus tried to go with the chaotic flow going on as the ground shook more violently beneath them. the scene briefly made him think of the lion king, of the scene where Mufasa died in the hands of his own brother, fell to the cliff and got stomped around by hundreds of animals

he knows if he falls in the floor. he would die beneath this people's foots, crushed to the floor so he ran, pushed people aside as he tried to pace himself faster. he's on the 30th floor of a 50 floor building. he would die if he got trapped in this building so he needs to leave, _now_.

"upstairs, upstairs" he heard his brother shout. voice somehow loud enough to overlap on the screaming people. "upstairs Klaus! the building has huge cracks on them"

and he changed direction, pushed people off harder than he should've as he ran his way to the stair leading up the the floors above him. "as high as you can get!" Ben screamed and Klaus had to bite down on his tongue to stop a joke from leaving his lips because he knows now is not the time.

he gripped on the banister tight as he try to catch his breath, feeling the ground shake more intense than ever. "run Klaus!" and so he did, took two steps at a time as he ran up and up, feeling the ground shake beneath his tired feet. "i'm going to die" he gasped out as he reached the 31st floor, eyes shining with unshed tears as his lungs burned from the lack of oxygen.

"go Klaus!" Ben shouted, voice panicked and he grinned, teeth showing before he carried on, foot almost getting caught from one of the steps and he bit back a scream as he felt the building go slightly to the left. " _fuck fuck fuck fuck_ " and he ran faster, hands on the banister pushing himself as he tried to step up faster

"i'm going to die, i'm going to die" and he screamed as he saw from the building window how one establishment crumbled onto himself. "you need to get higher Klaus" Ben screeched out and Klaus took a second to glare at his brother.

"i know!" he screamed as he reached the 33rd floor. " _i know_ and you are not helping so fuck you!" he felt tears go past his eyes and he bit back sobs as he pushed himself to go forward. one more floor, he knows he must go one more floor. 

"i'm going to die in this stupid place" he choked out, gasping as he continued to run upwards. he wasn't even supposed to be here. Five asked him to go here. collect this thing from this building Klaus, Five had said and Klaus stupidly agreed to do just that and now he would die , _fantastic_.

"just- just please go higher Klaus" and Klaus nodded, sweat falling from his matted hair as he struggled to run, his thighs shaking badly. "you need to get higher"

Klaus had reached the 37th floor before the ground shook so bad that Klaus lose his footing and landed in his hands and knees. "fuck this shit" Klaus muttered, voice airy as he struggled to push himself up. 

Klaus had looked up and curled unto himself just as he saw the ceiling rushing towards his body.

...

the good news is the ground stopped shaking from the aftershocks two hours ago. the bad news is Klaus is stuck under the debris for six hours now. he's pretty sure that he died four times now but that may be false.

"is help even coming?" he asked Ben, who is laying in the small space beside him. "of course they would" Ben replied but Klaus heard how his brother's voice sounded unsure. 

"you don't think it would" he whispered, tears stinging his eyes as he gasped. "i would die beneath this rubble" Klaus felt laughter bubbling out of his throat as bile rushed up. 

"i don't want to die in the dark" he admitted after a moment of silence, eyes looking uo at the concrete that looks like its only two feet away from his face. "i don't want to die in the dark Ben"

and he sobbed as he tried to look back to his brother but changing his mind the last second. "this is literally my worst fear Ben. my worst fear is dying in the dark. how stupid is that?

"i can see ghost and my worst fear is not them but the dark. i don't want to die in the dark Ben" he tried to curl in himself for a second before stopping as he remembered that there is a rebar stuck on his stomach. as he said. he's pretty sure he died four times now.

"they are going to find you Klaus" Ben promised. voice shaking amd Klaus wants to throw up because he brother sounded so scared and tired and he stopped sounding that way years ago. "at least i won't die alone " Klaus muttered.

silence washed over them as Klaus gasped from the pain in his stomach, his hands pressed over the wound to attempt to stop the rebar from moving to much.

the good thing is that he doesn't think it skewered him completely. the bad thing is that it had been stuck in his stomach for six hours now and Klaus is pretty sure he should've died hours ago. maybe he did, maybe he didn't.

he hears helicopter overhead and he thinks it might be rescue. but it could also just be in his head, playing its sick joke on him in the middle of a crisis because he had those things alot. _flashbacks_

"is there helicopter above us?" Klaus thinks his voice sounded muddy- muddled? as he looked at his brother. "or is that my head messing with me" he wants to sleep but Ben is adamant that he does not so the tries to stay awake.

he watched as his brother got up, body phasing through the rubbles and Klaus counted, pained whisper of numbers as he patiently waited for his brother to get back. he thinks he may die

"the helicopters are a block away but land rescuers are om the next building" Ben announced as he got back and it may be hours or days since then. Klaus could not tell with the dark eating him up slowly

"the people beneath us are all dead" Klaus found himself saying after a few moments. he knows it may be days or hours before rescuers go near this building and he feels the need to tell that to his brother. 

"i'm the only one alive" he whispered as he continued looking at the concrete above him. "i hear them cursing at me, moaning in pain- _oh god i'm in pain_ " amd he bit his lips as he took a shaky breath, hands pressing deeper on his wound.

"they are still crushed beneath me Ben- _i feel like dying_ \- i don't want to die " he mumbled, eyes blinking tiredly. he hears his brother call at him but he only grin before he lost consciousness

.. .  
he's pretty sure he died once more. Klaus woke up to rubbles being moved near him and his eyes snapped open. "are-are they near?" Klaus asked his brother, voice barely above a whisper and Ben gestured before leaving him once more. 

Klaus sees sunlight going through the cracks from the debris and he grits his teeth as he breathed in softly. the night has gone by and Klaus does not know how long it has been since he lost consciousness.

"Klaus they are near! really near and i think they would hear you" Ben rushed out as he stuck his head inside the room that Klaus had in the middle of the debris. "Diego and Five are also there" 

"do i scream now?" Klaus asked and Ben nodded once. Klaus felt tears escape his eyes as he breathed in deeply

and he screamed, voice going as high as it could. he felt as if his stomach is on fire but he did not care as he screamed and screamed and screamed. "HELP! FIVE! DIEGO!"

he bit down his sobs as he felt how his stomach ached too much, so much from the force he used. "KLAUS!" he heard someone shout from near him and Klaus could only wet his lips as he braced himself to scream once more 

his hands pushed against his stomach deeper as he screamed one last time, calling out for Ben before he felt himself go weak. he might be dying once more, _great_.

Klaus can only watch numbly as he saw how the concrete near him moved slowly before getting thrown away harshly. he saw how light flooded the space near him and Klaus hurriedly removed a hand away from his stomach as he tried to reach forward to signal where he truly is.

"Klaus?" he hears someone ask as somebody grabbed his hand and he screamed. "Di! i'm stabbed Di!" he sobbed out as he gripped at his brother's hand as tight as he could 

"what do you mean stabbed?" he heard his brother ask and he watched as his brother stuck his head into the hole they have created, flashlight shining into him. 

" _surprise_ i'm stabbed through my stomach" he mumbled at his brother, hand gesturing into the rebar piercing into him and he heard Diego cuss as he looked at the concrete above him. 

"is-is it connected to the big concrete?" Diego asked and Klaus hummed as he looked if it was."it's not" he mumbled after a moment and Diego nodded once before disappearing

there was some murmured voices above him for a few moments before Klaus felt the concrete moving. and he screamed as it sent pains throughout his body. the last thing he saw before everything went dark was the concrete being lifted away by his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally finished proofreading this twenty minutes ago so i dont know if i caught all my mistakes so welp
> 
> title from Skylines And Turnstiles by My Chemical Romance 
> 
> yell at me on tumblr and twitter @bennybentacles


End file.
